


ALL THE RIORDANVERCE CHARACTERS AT HOGWARTS one shots

by sad_write_now



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, It’s gen for now but I love me some ships so I might add them, I’ll add more characters as they appear, One Shot Collection, the first one is short sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_write_now/pseuds/sad_write_now
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of one shots with no real plot or order that I think up at 3 am. If any characters are ooc it’s not because I dont like them it’s just because I can’t write them.1. The sorting hat has never sorted a god beforeI’ll add more as I go
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	ALL THE RIORDANVERCE CHARACTERS AT HOGWARTS one shots

**Author's Note:**

> All the kiddies are fresh for Hogwarts (having been turned into eleven year olds and the sorting hat isn’t ready for one ex-gods memory’s

Professor Mcgonagall stared at the roll of parchment in her hand. The Kant name on her list was just a first name and who calls their child Apollo anyway. But she decided not to make a big deal out of. “Apollo.” She called out.   
Apollo hadn’t really been paying attention to the sorting and only really listened to what houses his children were put in. But a loud Scottish woman calling your name can shock anyone out of their thoughts.   
He stood up and sat down on a small stool and awaited having the hat put on his head. “So you don’t know much about yourself do you boy.” The hat said slyly “ I’m going to unlock your memory’s.” Apollo didn’t protest to this, he knew that they had been locked away with powerful godly magic and a dusty hat could never recover them but he wanted to it try.   
He let out a small gasp as he felt all his memories come back to him. That smelly old boat had actually managed to undo a block literally put on there by a god. Bit almost instantly after the let out that breath the hat screamed out loud. “NO HOUSE, NO HOUSE, NO HOUSE, NO HOU-“ It only stopped when Mcgonagall took it off his head and Dumbledore into his office.   
“Although this has never happened before we still must honour the hats wishes and not place young Apollo hear in a house.” A teacher who he had not yet learned the name of called. “We will allow him to sit at any table he chooses but will be put in a separate dorm. You still must treat him as a normal student.” They continued as Apollo sat down next to meg who had been put in with the grifindoors. “So that was strange my names Fred and he’s George. We already know yours.”


End file.
